


Hide and Seek

by InkEffect



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy!Geoff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid!Gavin, rt!baby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkEffect/pseuds/InkEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Geoff and Gavin hang out and Gavin asks a stupid question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

This was a calm Sunday afternoon, nothing particularly exciting. Just another day at the Ramsey household as the two boys found a different way of entertainment. Everything in the house was turned off and the only source of light came from natural light, the living room was inhabitant by an older man who crept around the house quietly.

"Ten...Nine...Eight.." The older man began counting backward. 

He began to stroll about the living room as he craned his neck as he heard a shifting sound from fabric to rustle of leaves hitting each other.The man broke out into a smile.

"Seven...Six...." He continues.

There a sound of a stifled giggle only to be followed by a sharp inhale. The shadow figure of a boy is pressed against back of an chair, his stomach toppled into his knees and his long blonde hair hung I front of his face and his mouth was covered by both of his hands.He sported an over sized green sweater that was loose around his arms with pink basket shorts, with long red tube socks.

"Five......" He laughed.

The man grappled the kid by his waist followed by an bear hug before shouting "Gotcha Gavin!".The eight year old squeaked flailing his legs in the air and laughs as the man starts tickling him. 

" No Geoff! Stop! Dad,I surrender!!" He said between laughing and gasping for air.Finally Geoff stopped smiling at his son as Gavin stared at his feet then the boys green eyes meet his father.

" Hey Dad..."

"Yubba?"

"What if your legs didn't know there were legs?"


End file.
